1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a conveying device and particularly to a conveying device for testing heat dissipating fans.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Usually, in order to secure heat dissipating fans being able to operate normally, most heat dissipating fans have to pass performance test precisely after being assembled, that is, each of the heat dissipating fans is charged with current to a state of power on for running a period of time to see if it normally runs.
The most popularly used method for testing the heat dissipating fans is that a batch of heat dissipating fans are powered on at the same time by the operator. Then, let the heat dissipating fans to run a period of time to see if the batch of heat dissipating fans runs normally. After that, another batch of heat dissipating fans are tested with the same way. This method is called batch type test.
However, the problem of the preceding method for testing the heat dissipating fans is that the operator has to power on all the heat dissipating fans in the batch at a very short time and it often to make the operator very nervously busy and messy. Afterward, there is no thing to be done by the operator during the running test. This results in waste of labor. Further, the operator has to check the imperfection of the heat dissipating fans with sight carefully. But, it is unavoidable that the operator is easy to miss the defective fan due to being careless.
Besides, another method for testing the heat dissipating fans is that delivery equipment is set up with conductor rails available on the market and the heat dissipating fans are loaded on the delivery equipment to be tested once power is supplied to the delivery equipment. The function of the conductor rails is capable of supplying power to the moving fans. However, the conductor rails used are for electric hoists and more space has to be occupied. Further, it is not easy to be moved to another position as desired so that this type of delivery equipment is not favorable for plant layout.